Christmas Karaoke
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: The guys and the girls are bored one day and they decide they should sing Christmas songs. Will they have fun or mess up
1. Let's Karaoke

Christmas Karaoke

I don't own anyone and I don't own the Christmas songs! But I do own the made up version of a these songs.

Part 1- Let's Karaoke

One Day the guys and the girls were bored

All of a sudden…

"Hey guys what should we do for Christmas?" Mikey asked

"Do the same thing we do every year." Leo answered

"No, we should do something like…" Mikey said

"Like Shop Mike?" Kuwabara asked

"No, more of something…"

"Dancing?" Yusuke replied

"Close but something like…"

"Singing?" Don answered

"Yeah that's it" Mikey shouted excitedly

"What are we going to sing?" Kuwabara asked

"I've got it" Keiko says "Why don't we sing Christmas songs that way we all sing"

"That's a great idea Keiko" Mikey exclaimed

"But, who will go first?" Sashe asked

"Our fearless leaders Leonardo and Yusuke" Raph suggested

"What?" Leo and Yusuke screamed "Why are we first?"

"You're going first because you're the leaders"

"Fine" They both said "We are we singing"

"I know!" Mikey said "Why don't you guys sing Deck the Halls"

"Fine!" They both said

To be continued….

Up next: Leo and Yusuke Decking the Halls


	2. Deck the Halls Leo and Yusuke's Way

Chapter 2- Deck the Halls Leo and Yusuke's Way

I don't own this song I own the parody version this

"Ok, Leo and Yusuke" Mikey said "You have to make up a version of Deck the Halls that makes us laugh Ok?"

"Ok" Leo and Yusuke said

"Cue the music Botan"

"All right and a 1, a 2, a 1 2 3 4

The music came on

"Who's going first" Raph asked

"I will" Leo said

Leo got a mic and started to sing

"_Deck the Foot with much of folly_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la _

_Tis the kicking's to be hurting_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la _

Yusuke then took the mic and song his verse

_Don, did you know we're in peril_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la _

_Stroll through the Ancient One's farty carol_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la _

Leo took mic back

_See the blazin' fire before us _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la _

_Strike the Shredder and join the turtles_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la _

Yusuke took the mic again

_Follow me to Koenma's treasure_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la_

_While I tell you about everyone's pleasure _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la _

Leo took the mic a third time

_Past away Mikey's joking_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la_

_Hail to Master Splinter and his new training_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la _

Yusuke took it for the last verse

_Sing we are victorious, altogether_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la_

_Heedless of injuries and discomfort _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la _

They both bowed down

"That was funny" Mikey said

"Yeah I didn't know Urameshi had it in him" Kuwabara replied

"I say we put the fools up next" Hiei suggested snidely

"Ok" Mikey said

"We'll go next so we can shut shrimp up" Kuwabara replied

"Yeah," Yukina and Kiri screamed

To be continued…

Up next: Kuwabara and Mikey Jingle Bells Batman smells Remake


	3. Jingle Bells Batman Smells M and K's Way

Chapter 3- 12 versions of Jingle Bells Batman Smells Kuwabara and Mikey's way

I don't own this song I do own the many versions of this song

After Leo and Yusuke sat down Mikey and Kuwabara took the stage

"Alright everyone me and Kuwabara have song for you to make you laugh, cry, or angry"

"It's called… Our versions of Jingle Bells Batman Smells" Kuwabara announced

"Alright Botan and the girl cue the music"

The girl played the music

Mikey got the mic and started to sing

_Jingle Bells Shredder Smells _

_Hun laid an egg_

_The Foot mobile lost a wheel_

_And the Turtles got away Hey!_

Kuwabara took the Mic

_Jingle Bells Elder Toguro Smells_

_Sensui laid an egg_

_Sniper's motorcycle lost a wheel_

_And the spirit detectives got away Hey!_

Mikey took it back

_Jingle Bells Garbageman Smells _

_Bishop laid an egg _

_The Bishop Mobile lost a wheel _

_And Leatherhead got away Hey!_

Kuwabara took it back again

_Jingle Bells Byakko Smells_

_Rando laid an egg _

_Somebody lost a wheel _

_And I got away Hey!_

Mikey took it and had an idea he whispered Kuwabara

"Ok we are sing some funny one so don't get offended if we pick at you" Mikey said

_Jingle Bells Leo smells_

_Karai laid an egg_

_His Katana lost some steel _

_And Shredder got away Hey!_

Leo got tensed at the song

Kuwabara took the Mic

J_ingle Bells Urameshi Smells _

_Keiko laid an egg_

_His Spirit Gun lost some juice_

_And Sensui got away Hey!_

Yusuke started to boil. Keiko just laughed

Mikey took it

_Jingle Bells Donny Smells_

_Tami laid an egg_

_The Battleshell lost a wheel _

_And Sydney got a way Hey!_

"Ha Ha very funny Mikey" Don said

Kuwabara got it back

_Jingle Bells Kurama Smells_

_Karasu laid an egg_

_His Rose lost a vine_

_And Yomi got away Hey!_

"Ha Ha Kuwabara I'll show lost vine" Kurama threatened

Mikey took it back

_Jingle Bells Kuwabara smells _

_Yukina laid an egg_

_His spirit sword lost its strength _

_And the Elder Toguro got away Hey!_

Kuwabara snatched the mic

_Jingle Bells Mikey smells_

_Kiri laid an egg _

_He lost the Battle Nexus Championship_

_And Kla got away Hey!_

Mikey snatched it back

_Jingle Bells Raphie Smells_

_Ninjara laid an egg_

_The Sewer Cycle lost a wheel_

_And Hun got away Hey!_

Raph was seeing red

Kuwabara got it back

_Jingle Bells Hiei smells _

_Botan laid an egg_

_His dragon lost some fire_

_And Bui got away Hey!_

Hiei was ready to kill Kuwabara but instead he and Raph got up and chased Mikey and Kuwabara around the room

To be continued…

Up next: Hiei and Raph sing a certain "Grandma" Song


	4. Grandma got Hiei and Raph's way

Grandma Got Ran over by a Reindeer Hiei and Raph's way

I don't own this song! But I do own the made up versions

After they got chased

"Ok who turn is it?" Botan asked

"It should be Raphie and Hiei's turn" Mikey replied

"No, I'm not singing" Hiei said

"I will sing on one condition" Raph asked "I pick at Leo"

"I got the perfect song for you guys" Kuwabara said "And shrimp would be happy"

"What is it?" Raph asked

"Why don't you don't you guys do Grandma got ran over by a Reindeer your way" Mikey said

"I thought of something else" Kuwabara said "But that'll do"

"Ok everyone Hiei and Raph got the floor" Mikey said

"Here's my song" Hiei said

The music started

_Yusuke got ran over by a Kuwabara_

_Walking home from his house Christmas Eve_

_You can say there's no such thing as Santa _

_But as for me and Raphael we believe_

_He was walking down the street. _

_And Keiko begged him not to go _

_But he forgot his school books _

_And he rushed out the door_

_When we found him Christmas Morning_

_At the scene of attack_

_He had orange hair on his fore head_

_And incriminating shoe marks on his back_

_Yusuke got ran over by a Kuwabara_

_Walking home from his house Christmas Eve_

_You can say there's no such thing as Santa _

_But as for me and Raphael we believe_

_Now we're proud so proud of Keiko_

_She's been taking this so well_

_See her doing her homework _

_Drinking root beer and_

_Helping Yukina _

_It's Christmas without the Detective_

_Everyone's dressed in black_

_And we just can't help but wonder:_

_Should open his gifts or send them back?_

_Send them back!_

_Yusuke got ran over by a Kuwabara_

_Walking home from his house Christmas Eve_

_You can say there's no such thing as Santa _

_But as for me and Raphael we believe_

_Now the turkeys is on the table _

_And yogurt made of vanilla_

_And green and black candles_

_That would just have matched _

_The hair on Yusuke head_

_I've warned all my_

_Friends and family _

_Better watch yourselves_

_They should never give a license _

_To a man who drives a sleigh_

_And plays with kittens _

_Yusuke got ran over by a Kuwabara_

_Walking home from his house Christmas Eve_

_You can say there's no such thing as Santa _

_But as for me and Raphael we believe_

Yusuke just scolded Hiei

"Now it's my turn" Raph said

_Leonardo got ran over by a Mikey_

_Walking home from his house Christmas Eve_

_You can say there's no such thing as Santa _

_But as for me and Hiei we believe_

_He was walking down the street. _

_And Sashe begged him not to go _

_But he forgot his katanas _

_And he rushed out the door_

_When we found him Christmas Morning_

_At the scene of attack_

_He had orange bandana on his fore head_

_And incriminating turtle prints on his back_

_Leonardo got ran over by a Mikey_

_Walking home from his house Christmas Eve_

_You can say there's no such thing as Santa _

_But as for me and Hiei we believe_

_Now we're proud so proud of Sashe_

_She's been taking this so well_

_See her training hard _

_Drinking root beer and_

_Helping Kiri_

_It's Christmas without Leo_

_Everyone's dressed in black_

_And we just can't help but wonder:_

_Should open his gifts or send them back?_

_Send them back!_

_Leonardo got ran over by a Mikey_

_Walking home from his house Christmas Eve_

_You can say there's no such thing as Santa _

_But as for me and Hiei we believe_

_Now the turkeys is on the table _

_And yogurt made of vanilla_

_And blue and green candles_

_That would just have matched _

_The skin on Leo's body_

_I've warned all my_

_Friends and family _

_Better watch yourselves_

_They should never give a license _

_To a turtle who drives a sleigh_

_And plays with kittens _

_Leonardo got ran over by a Mikey_

_Walking home from his house Christmas Eve_

_You can say there's no such thing as Santa _

_But as for me and Hiei we believe_

Leo just scolded Raph

"Wow that was funny" Kuwabara said

"That was" Mikey Replied

To be continued…

Kurama and Donatello and their Rudoph the red nose reindeer remake


	5. Rudolph RedKurama and Donny's way

Rudolph the Red nose reindeer Kurama and Donny's way

I don't own this song! But I do own the 2 versions of this song

After that

"That was foul play on Raph and Hiei" Leo said

"Calm down Leonardo" Sashe said to him

"Leo's right" Yusuke said "Foul play"

"Calm down Yusuke" Keiko said

"Now it's Kurama and Donny's turn" Mikey said

"What are you guys singing" Kuwabara asked

"Our own versions of Rudolph the red nose red deer" Donny said

"So who the main reindeer himself" Mikey asked

"You'll see" Kurama

The music started

Kurama started to sing

_You know Yusuke, Kuwabara_

_And Hiei and Raphael_

_Michelangelo and Leonardo _

_And Donatello and Casey _

_But do you recall _

_The most famous reindeer of all_

_Kurama the red haired reindeer _

_Had a very flippy hair_

_And if you ever saw _

_You can even say it glowed _

_All of the other reindeers _

_Used to laugh and call him names_

_They never let poor Kurama _

_Play any reindeer games_

_Then one foggy Christmas eve _

_Santa came to say _

_Kurama with your hair so bright _

_Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?_

_Then all the reindeer loved him_

_And they shout out with glee_

_Kurama the red haired _

_You'll go down in history!_

"Wow that was cool!" Mikey said

"That was very original" Hiei commented

"My version will have extra words" Donny said

The Music cued again

Don started to sing

_You know Mikey, Leo _

_And Raph and Kuwabara _

_Hiei and Yusuke _

_And Kurama and Casey _

_But do you recall _

_The most famous reindeer of all_

_Don the purple hair reindeer_

_(Reindeer) _

_Had a very shiny hair_

_(Like a light bulb)_

_And if you ever saw it_

_(Saw it) _

_You would even say it glows_

_(Like a flash light)_

_All of the other reindeer_

_(Reindeer)_

_Used and call him names_

_(Like Pinocchio)_

_They never let poor Donny_

_(Donny) _

_Play any reindeer games_

_(Like Monopoly)_

_Then one foggy Christmas eve_

_Santa came to say _

_(Ho Ho Ho)_

_Donatello with your hair so bright _

_Won't you guide my sleigh_

_Then all the reindeer loved him_

_(Loved him)_

_And they shouted with glee _

_(Yippee)_

_Don the purple hair reindeer_

_(Reindeer)_

_You'll go down in history_

_(Like Columbus)_

Everyone clapped

"Wow! That was cool!" Mikey said

"Who's next?" Kuwabara asked

"The girls!" Yusuke exclaimed

To be continued…

The girls and silent night


	6. Silent Night the Girls' Way

Silent Night the Girls way

I don't own this song at all!

After the Kurama and Donny sang.

"Nice job you two." Yusuke commented.

"Yeah Nice one." Leo said.

"Who next?" Mikey asked.

"I think it's the girls' turn." Kuwabara said.

"Ok girls get singing." Yusuke said rushing them.

"Hold on, Yusuke " Keiko said.

"What are you girls doing?" Raph asked.

"Getting Dress up for our song." Sashe answered.

"Ok I'm ready with the music." Mikey said.

"We're ready." Kiri said.

Then the music started

Keiko had the mic first

_Silent night... Holy night!_

Yukina got the mic next

_All is calm… all is bright!_

Botan got the mic next.

_Round yon virgin mother and child,_

Shizuru got it next.

_Holy infant so tender and mild,_

Sashe got it next

_Sleep in Heavenly peace! Sleep in Heavenly peace!_

Kiri got it next.

_Silent night... Holy night!_

Ninji got it next.

_Shepherds quake at the sight;_

Tami got it next

_Glories stream from Heaven afar, Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia,_

Then all the girls started to sing.

_Christ, the Saviour, is born!_

_Christ, the Saviour, is born!_

_Silent night! Holy night!_

_Son of God, Love's pure light_

_Radiant beams from Thy Holy face,_

_With the dawn of redeeming grace,_

_Jesus, Lord at Thy birth,_

_Jesus, Lord at Thy birth._

All of the boys clapped.

"That was great!" Yusuke screamed excitedly

"Yeah!" Leo screamed excitedly.

"Whoo!" Raph hooted.

Mikey and Kuwabara whistled.

Don and Kurama clapped.

The girls took a bow.

"What are we going to sing next?" Mikey asked.

"How about the 12 days of Christmas!" Kuwabara suggested.

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

To be continued…

The Girls and Boys and the 12 Days of Christmas


	7. The Girls and Boys & the 12 days of

The Girls and Boys and The 12 days of Christmas

I don't own the song but I do own this version of this.

"Now that we decided to sing the 12 days of Christmas who's going first?" Mikey said.

"I think we should the way we sang the first time." Kuwabara suggested.

"Oh yeah, it starts with Leo, Yusuke, Me, You, Raphie, Hiei, Kurama, Donny and then the girls can do the last 4 in duets.

"That's a great idea, Mike." Kuwabara said.

"Ok let's get it started." Raph said.

"Alright let me go find the music." Mikey said.

"It right in here, Mike." Kuwabara said.

"Ok let's go." Mikey said

The music starts

Leo went first

_On the first day of Christmas,_

_Sashe gave to me:_

_A Dojo in a forest_

Yusuke went next

_On the second day of Christmas, _

_Keiko gave to me:_

_Two Big Buns_

_And a Dojo in the forest._

Keiko slaps Yusuke.

Mikey laughs then sings

_On the third day of Christmas,_

_Kiri gave to me:_

_Three Comic Books,_

_Two Big Buns,_

_And a Dojo in a forest. _

Kuwabara sung next

_On the fourth day of Christmas,_

_Yukina gave to me:_

_Four blue birds,_

_Three Comic Books,_

_Two Big Buns,_

_And a Dojo in the forest._

Raph sung next

_On the fifth day of Christmas,_

_Ninji gave to me:_

_Five Punchin' Bags!_

_Four Blue birds,_

_Three Comic Books,_

_Two Big Buns,_

_And a Dojo in the forest. _

Hiei sung next

_On the sixth day of Christmas,_

_Botan gave to me:_

_Six annoying ogres,_

_Five Punching Bags!_

_Four Blue birds,_

_Three Comic Books,_

_Two Big Buns,_

_And a Dojo in a forest. _

Kurama sung next

_On the seventh day of Christmas,_

_Shizuru gave to me:_

_Seven Big red roses,_

_Six annoying ogre,_

_Five Punching Bags!_

_Four Blue birds,_

_Three Comic Books,_

_Two Big Buns,_

_And Dojo in a forest. _

Don sung next

_On the eighth day of Christmas,_

_Tami gave to me:_

_Eight More Computers,_

_Seven Big Red Roses,_

_Six annoying ogres,_

_Five Punching Bags!_

_Four Blue birds,_

_Three Comic Books,_

_Two Big Buns,_

_And a Dojo in a forest. _

Keiko and Sashe sung next

_On the ninth day of Christmas, _

_Yusuke and Leo gave to us: _

_Nine Cute Puppies, _

_Eight More Computers,_

_Seven Big Red Roses,_

_Six annoying ogres,_

_Five Punching Bags!_

_Four Blue birds,_

_Three Comic Books,_

_Two Big Buns_

_And a Dojo in the forest. _

Yukina and Kiri sung next

_On the tenth day of Christmas,_

_Kazuma and Mikey gave to us:_

_Ten little mistletoes _

_Nine Cute Puppies, _

_Eight More Computers,_

_Seven Big Red Roses,_

_Six annoying ogres,_

_Five Punching Bags!_

_Four Blue birds,_

_Three Comic Books,_

_Two Big Buns_

_And a Dojo in the forest. _

Ninji and Botan sung next

_On the eleventh day of Christmas,_

_Hiei and Raph gave to us:_

_Eleven weapons and gems,_

_Ten little mistletoes _

_Nine Cute Puppies, _

_Eight More Computers,_

_Seven Big Red Roses,_

_Six annoying ogres,_

_Five Punching Bags!_

_Four Blue birds,_

_Three Comic Books,_

_Two Big Buns_

_And a Dojo in the forest. _

Last but not least Shizuru and Tami sung

_On the twelfth day of Christmas,_

_Kurama and Don gave to us:_

_Twelve white and pink roses_

_Eleven weapons and gems,_

_Ten little mistletoes _

_Nine Cute Puppies, _

_Eight More Computers,_

_Seven Big Red Roses,_

_Six annoying ogres,_

_Then everybody sung._

_Five Punching Bags!_

_Four Blue birds,_

_Three Comic Books,_

_Two Big Buns_

_And a Dojo in the forest. _

"Wow we did good." Mikey said.

"Yeah," Kuwabara said

"We think so too!" Koenma added.

"Koenma, Genkai, Master Splinter, April and Casey!" Mikey said

"Yep." Koenma answered.

"Wow, we were actually wondering who would sing next." Kuwabara said.

"Why don't pacifier face go." Yusuke said. "I bet he can't sing."

"I can so!" Koenma yelled. "To prove it to you I'll sing O Holy Night!"

"Ok." Kuwabara and Mikey said "Koenma's next."

To be continued…

Koenma and O Holy Night!


	8. Koenma and O Holy Night

Koenma and O Holy Night

I don't own this song!

"Come on Koenma prove it!" Yusuke said in disbelief.

"Ok, Ok I'll sing but don't say I didn't warn you." Koenma said. "Ok, Kuwabara cue the music."

"Right." Kuwabara said.

Kuwabara starts the music

Koenma starts to sing but he sung off key.

_O Holy Night_

_The stars are brightly shining_

_It is the night of our dear Savior's birth_

_Long lay the world in sin and error pining_

_'Til He appeared and the soul felt its worth_

_A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices_

_For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn!_

_Fall on your knees, _

_O hear the angels' voices! _

_O night divine, _

_O night when Christ was born _

_O night divine, _

_O night divine,_

_O night divine! _

_Led by the light of faith serenely beaming,_

_With glowing hearts by His cradle we stand._

_So led by light of a star sweetly gleaming,_

_Here came the wise men from Orient land._

_The King of kings lay thus in lowly manger,_

_In all our trials born to be our Friend!_

_He knows our need; to our weakness is no stranger._

_Behold your King; before Him lowly bend!_

_Behold your King; before Him lowly bend!_

_Truly He taught us to love one another;_

_His law is love and His Gospel is peace._

_Chains shall He break for the slave is our brother_

_And in His Name all oppression shall cease._

_Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we,_

_Let all within us praise His holy Name!_

_Christ is the Lord! O praise His name forever!_

_His power and glory evermore proclaim!_

_His power and glory evermore proclaim!_

Koenma was done

"Gee, I'm glad I still have my ears." Yusuke screamed.

"That was great, Koemna." Don said trying to be nice.

"Ok who's next?" Kuwabara said while unplugging his ears.

"Well how about April and Casey." Mikey suggested.

"But what are they going to sing, Mike?" Kuwabara asked.

"They're going to sing…Frosty the Snow Man their way." Mikey suggested.

"Ok let me find it." Kuwabara said.

To be continued…

April and Casey and Frosty the Snowman their way.


	9. April and Casey and Frosty the Snowman

April and Casey and Frosty the Snowman

I don't own the song but I do own this version.

"Hey, April and Casey how are you guys going to sing Frosty?" Mikey asked.

"Well with our two favorite people we hang out with, Donny and Raph." April said.

"Yeah we're going to make Frosty so funny you two would be rolling on the floor." Casey said to Kuwabara and Mikey.

"Ok we're still looking for it." Kuwabara said. "Where is it?"

"I can't find it either I think it's down stairs." Mikey said.

So Mikey went down stairs and found it

"I found it, Kuwabara!" Mikey yelled.

"Ok bring up here." Kuwabara yelled back.

"Ok April and Casey you can start when you want." Mikey said.

"Ok start the music guys." April said.

So the music started

April sang first

_Donny the snowman was a jolly happy soul_

_With a Laptop and a floppy nose _

_And two eyes made hard drives_

_Donny the snowman is a genius they say_

_He was made of computer parts but the children _

_Know how he came to life one day_

_There must have been some magic in that _

_Old motherboard they found_

_For when they placed it in his head _

_He began to calculate_

_O_

_Donny the snowman _

_Was alive as he could be_

_And the children say he could laugh _

_And play just the same as you and me_

_Beepy Beep Beeppy Beep_

_Look at Donny go_

_Beeppy Beep Beep_

_Beeppy Beep Beep_

_Over the hills of a computer._

_Casey sang next_

_Raphie the snowman knew _

_The sun was hot that day_

_So he said_

_"Let's go train _

_Now before I melt away_

_" Down to the Dojo _

_With two sais in his hands_

_Running here and there all _

_Around the Dojo saying_

_Catch me if you can_

_He led them down the streets of town _

_Right to a purple dragon_

_And he only paused a moment when _

_Raphie heard him holler, "Stop!" _

_For Raphie the snowman. _

_Had to hurry on his way._

_But he waved goodbye saying._

_"Don't you cry_

_I'll be back again some day."_

_Flippty Flip Flip._

_Flippty Flip Flip._

_Look at Raphie go._

_Flippty flip flip._

_Flippty flip flip._

_Over the hills of a dojo._

"Wow, you two shared the song." Mikey said.

"I didn't feel like singin' my own version so I shared the song with April." Casey said.

"Hey who's going next?" Kuwabara asked.

"How about Grandma and Splinter." Yusuke suggested.

"I don't feel like singing, Dimwit." Genkai said.

"Neither do I." Splinter said.

"We have a suggestion!" Kuwabara and Mikey said.

"What is it?" Genkai asked.

"It's a very short song." Mikey said…

To be continued…

Genkai and Splinter and a "White Christmas"


	10. Genkai and Splinter and White Christmas

Genkai and Splinter and a "White Christamas"

I don't own song but I do own this version

"What is this short song, my son?" Splinter asked.

"White Christmas" Mikey said.

"Oh, yeah let me find it." Kuwabara said as he looked for it. "I think it's down stairs too."

So Kuwabara went downstairs

"I found it!"

"Ready when you two are." Kuwabara said.

"We're ready." Splinter and Genkai said.

The music started

Genkai sung first

I'm dreaming of a Quiet Christmas

Just like the ones I used to know

Where the dimwit and his friends

and the girls would shut up and listen

So I can sleep in the snow

Splinter sung next

I'm dreaming of a Nice Christmas

With every training I do will get

Through all my sons big heads

And may all your Christmases be nice

They both sang

We're dreaming of a Nice and Quiet Christmas

With every thing we do will make this stop

May your days be good and bright

And may all your Christmases be Nice and Quiet!

Everyone clapped

"Not bad, Grandma." Yusuke said.

"OOOOH!" Mikey whooped excitedly it's time for solos."

"Yeah it is!" Kuwabara replied. "Hey guys it's time for solos, you know what you guys are singing right."

"Yep!" All the guys said.

"We know me and Leo goes first in the solos." Yusuke replied

To be continued…

Yusuke sings I'll Be Home for Christmas and Leo sings Winter Wonderland their way


	11. Yusuke and Leo's favorite Xmas Songs

Yusuke's I'll Be Home for Christmas plus Leonardo's Winter Wonderland

I don't own these song but own these versions. I don't own Charlie Brown.

"Ok I found I'll be home for Christmas for Yusuke." Mikey said.

"And I found Winter Wonderland for Leo." Kuwabara said.

"So let's get started." Mikey said.

"Hold on, you two." Yusuke and Leonardo said.

"Ok, but hurry up." Mikey said.

"We're ready." They both said.

"Ok who's going first?" Kuwabara asked.

"I am!" Yusuke said.

"All right, Yusuke we're starting your music now." Mikey said.

The music starts Yusuke starts to sing

_I'll be home for Christmas._

_You can count on me. _

_Please have Keiko _

_And her buns too! _

_And me skipping school._

_Christmas eve will find me_

_Where I want it to go!_

_I'll be home for Christmas _

_Only in my dreams_

_Christmas eve will find me_

_Where I want to go_

_I'll be home for Christmas _

_Only in my dreams_

_Only in my dreams_

Everyone but Keiko clapped.

"Uh… Keiko, you're not mad are you?" Yusuke asked.

"No, Yusuke, I'm not." Keiko said as she kissed him under a mistletoe.

"Oh, Leo, it's your turn." Mikey said.

"Ok, Mikey I'm going." Leo said.

"Tell when you're ready, Leo" Kuwabara said.

"I'm ready." Leo said

The music starts and Leo sings

_Sleigh bells ring_

_Are you listening?_

_My love, Sashe_

_Snow is glistening _

_A beautiful sky_

_We're happy tonight_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

_Gone away is the mockingbird_

_Here to stay is a new bird _

_She sings a love song_

_As we go along_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

_In the meadow we can build a snowman_

_Then pretend that he is Charlie Brown_

_He'll say: Are you married? _

_We'll say: No man_

_But you can do the job _

_When you're in town_

_Later on_

_We'll conspire_

_As we dream by the fire _

_To face unafraid_

_The plans that we've made_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

_In the meadow we can build a snowman_

_and pretend that he's Mikey_

_We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman_

_Until everyone takes him away _

_When it snows_

_Isn't it thrilling?_

_Though your nose gets a chilling _

_We'll frolic and play_

_In our own way_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

The music ends

"Leo, you were so sappy." Mikey said.

"I though he was romantic." Sashe said as she kissed him.

"Now it's Kuwabara and my turn." Mikey said.

To be continued…

Kuwabara and Mikey "Rocks" Christmas


	12. Kuwabara and Mikey's favorite Xmas songs

Kuwabara's Jingle Bell Rock and Mikey's Rocking Around the Christmas Tree

I don't own these songs I do own these versions

"Ok, who wants to DJ for us." Mikey asked.

"Let us try, Kazuma." Yukina answered

"Well, yeah let the our girls do it." Kuwabara said.

"Cool, meanwhile me you have a surprise for everyone." Mikey said.

It was a few minutes later

"Will the fools come on." Hiei said impatiently.

"Yeah, where are my brother and his twin?" Raph asked.

"We're here." Mikey said.

"Ok girls start." Kuwabara said.

"What song are you doing, Kazuma." Yukina asked.

Kuwabara whispers the song in her ear.

"Ok, I like that one, here goes."

She turns on the music and sounds like a rock version of… Kuwabara starts to sing

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock _

_Jingle bells swing and jingle bells sing_

_Dancing and rocking up bushels of fun _

_Now the jingle rock has begun _

_Jingle bell_

_Jingle bell_

_Jingle bell rock _

_Jingle bells ring in jingle bell time _

_Dancing and rocking in Jingle Bell Square _

_In the frosty air_

_What a bright time_

_It's the right time _

_To rock the night away _

_Jingle bell time is a swell time _

_To go dancing in a ice rink_

_Come on, Yukina_

_Pick up your feet _

_Rock around the clock _

_Mix and a-mingle in the rocking feet _

_That's the jingle bell_

_That's the jingle bell_

_That's the jingle bell rock!_

The song end

"Wow, Kuwabara that was awesome." Mikey cheered.

"Kazuma, you rock." Yukina said.

Kuwabara blushed.

"Ok, Mikey let see your song." Raph said.

"Ok, Raphie hit it Kiri."

Kiri turned on the music and it's another rock version of… Mikey started to sing

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

_At the Christmas hip-hop party _

_Mistletoe hung where you can see_

_Every couple tries to stop to kiss someone_

_You will get a crazy feeling when you hear_

_Voices singing, "Let's rock and be jolly!" _

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly!"_

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

_Have a happy holiday_

_Everyone's dancing crazily_

_In rockin' way_

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

_Let the Christmas Spirit rock_

_Later we'll have some cheesecake pie _

_And we'll do some rocking_

_You will get crazy feeling when you hear _

_Voices singing, "Let's rock and be jolly!" _

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly!" _

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

_Have a happy holiday_

_Everyone's dancing crazily_

_In the rockin' way_

"Wow, Mike that was awesome too." Kuwabara said.

"Hey, it's Raphie and Hiei's turn."

"We're already on it." Raph and Hiei said.

To be continued

Hiei's Christmas song and Raph's O Christmas Tree


	13. Hiei and Raph's favorite Xmas songs

Hiei's Christmas Song and Raph's O Christmas Tree

I don't own these songs but I do own these versions

"Ok, did you two find our music yet?" Raph asked.

"No, Raphie not yet." Mikey answered.

"I'm just waiting for these fools to stop messing around." Hiei said.

"We found them, hold on, shrimp." Kuwabara said. "Are you ready though?"

"Yes, just start it." Hiei said sternly.

The music starts and Hiei sings

_Peanuts roasting on an open fire_

_Frosty the snowman nipping at your nose_

_Yuletide carols being sung by a fools _

_And fools dressed up like eskimos_

_Everybody knows a moron and his idiot twin_

_Help to make the season bright_

_Whiny brats with their eyes all aglow_

_Will find it hard to sleep tonight_

_They know that fat fool on his way_

_He's bringing lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh_

_And every human mother's child is gonna spy_

_To see if those dumb reindeers really know how to fly_

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase_

_To kids from one to ninety-two_

_Although it's been said many times, many ways_

_Merry Christmas to you_

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase_

_To kids from one to ninety-two_

_Although it's been said many times, many ways_

_Merry Christmas to you_

"Ha ha ha, Hiei." Mikey said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Hiei." Kuwabara said.

"Are you ready, Raphie?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah." Raph said.

The music starts and Raph sings

_O Mikey, O Mikey! _

_How are you so crazy!_

_O Mikey, O Mikey,_

_How are you so stupid!_

_Not only you're stupid but are crazy too,_

_But even in you can me smile anyway._

_O Mikey, O Mikey,_

_How are you so funny!_

_O Kuwabara, O Kuwabara,_

_Much pleasure you make me laugh!_

_O Kuwabara, O Kuwabara,_

_Much pleasure you make make me mad!_

_For every day you do something stupid,_

_Brings to us all both joy and glee._

_O Kuwabara, O Kuwabara,_

_Much pleasure you make me laugh!_

_O Kuwabara, O Mikey,_

_You both are a pain in the shell!_

_O Kuwabara, O Mikey,_

_You both are weirdos!_

_Each time you do something,_

_That makes you both shine bright._

_O Kuwabara, O Mikey,_

_You both get on my nerves!_

Kuwabara and Mikey both glared at Raph.

"Now whose turn is it?" Mikey said grumpily.

"It's ours you two so calm down." Don said.

"Ok!" They both said.

To be continued…

Kurama and Donny their "Santa Claus" songs


	14. Kurama and Don's favorite Xmas songs

Kurama's Santa Claus is Coming to Town and Don's Here Comes Santa Claus

I don't own these songs but I do own the versions

"I found the two Santa Claus songs, guys" Kuwabara said.

"Ok let's go." Mikey said. "Alright, Kurama, are you ready?"

"Yes."

The music starts and Kurama sing

_You better watch out, Raphael_

_You better not cry, Girls _

_Better not pout, Hiei _

_I'm telling you why _

_Santa Claus is coming to town _

_He's making a list, Leonardo_

_And checking it twice, Yusuke_

_Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice, Donatello_

_Santa Claus is coming to town _

_He sees you when you're sleeping, Kuwabara _

_He knows when you're awake, Michelangelo_

_He knows if you've been bad or good _

_So be good for goodness sake! _

_O! You better watch out! Raphael!_

_You better not cry, Girls_

_Better not pout, Hiei_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_He sees you when you're sleeping, Kuwabara_

_He knows when you're awake, Michelangelo_

_He knows if you've been bad or good _

_So be good for goodness sake! _

_O! You better watch out! Raphael!_

_You better not cry, Girls_

_Better not pout, Hiei _

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_Santa Claus is coming to town!_

Everyone cheers

"Thanks, everyone." Kurama said.

"It's my turn" Don said.

"I'll start the music." Kuwabara said.

The music starts and Don sings

_Here comes Santa Claus!_

_Here comes Santa Claus!_

_Right down Santa Claus Lane!_

_Kuwabara and Mikey and all his reindeer_

_Are pulling on the reins._

_Bells are ringing, everyone singing;_

_All is merry and bright._

_Hang your stockings and say your prayers,_

_'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight._

_Here comes Santa Claus!_

_Here comes Santa Claus!_

_Right down Santa Claus Lane!_

_He's got a bag that is filled with videogames_

_For the boys and girls again._

_Hear those sleigh bells jingle jangle,_

_What a beautiful sight._

_Jump in bed, cover up your head,_

_'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight_

"Wow, Donny" Raph said. "That was great."

"Now, we all sing something." Mikey said.

"What?" Everyone said.

"Wellllllllllllllllllllllll…" Mikey said.


	15. Everyone and We Wish You a Merry Xmas

Everyone and We Wish You a Merry Christmas

I don't own the song. I do own version

"Well what, Mike?" Kuwabara said.

"We're going to sing we wish you a merry Christmas." Mikey said

"Well," Everyone said, "Let's get started."

_We wish you a Merry Christmas; _

_We wish you a Merry Christmas;_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._

_Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;_

_Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year._

_Oh, bring us a chocolate pudding;_

_Oh, bring us a chocolate pudding;_

_Oh, bring us a chocolate pudding and a cup of good cheer. "_

_We won't go until we get some;_

_We won't go until we get some;_

_We won't go until we get some, so bring some right here._

_We wish you a Merry Christmas;_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas;_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._

Then everyone said…

"Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year."

The End!


End file.
